I think, I know
by cbuchananmdcs6
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Rose. Em hears it and Bella asks Em to take her out of there. He does, she accidentally walks in on him in the shower at a hotel and things go from there.OOC Lemons.EmxB DISCLAMER:I don't own any of the characters from Twilight
1. Wow

**A/n: This is an Emmett and Bella story. Lemons. Out of Character. The works. Depending on the response it will remain a one-shot. DO NOT HESITATE to tell me how good or bad this story is. Words are just that, words. I want to know what you think. If I should continue it or not. Suggestions. Ideas of where this story should go. I need IDEAS if you want me to continue it. The Rules are #1 This will REMAIN and Emmett and Bella story. #2 Bella will NOT under any circumstance get pregnant, they may however adopt/save/find a child and call it their own. #3 Jacob will not try to hurt Bella or the Cullens no matter the outcome, he may however get angry/runaway ect. but not start a war, if I even decide to put him in the story...Other than those details the choice is yours. I have nothing against Edward and Bella but I want him for my own which is the reason I put Bella with Jasper and my fav. Emmett together, that and the fact that I like to see how they react in the situations they have to face. I also have no problem with Jake but I DO NOT under any circumstance see him and Bella as a couple. Sorry but they aren't really right for each other.**

Bella POV

Onions. Eww. The single most horrible vegetable next to tomatoes. Tomatoes. Gross. Now that liver stuff that they sell at stores and the Spam stuff too, I mean come on! What type of sick eater are you? Vulture? Well heck I don't even think a vulture would eat it.

"Bella?" Edward asked. He looked like he was frustrated then I figured out why. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing amazing. Just how disgusting Onions, Tomatoes, Spam and Liver Mush are," I stated in a matter-of-fact voice. He looked relieved, then he grinned his crooked smile at me.

"Oh. I thought you were thinking about me, and that face of yours said it wouldn't be good." Why would he think that? Just then Alice walked into Edwards room.

"Come on Bella!" She screeched. She grabbed my arm pulling me off of our bed.

"Umm, Alice where exactly are you taking me?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Her wicked pixie smile couldn't be good. I gulped fearing the next words that were to come out of her mouth.

"Shopping of course. I mean DUH Bella," her smile fell to a frown once she saw my face. "Bella your going shopping whether I have to drag you or not, Edward will be here when you get back."

"NOOOOOO!! Edward save me!" I tried to pull away from the midgets grip, stupid vampire strength. Edward approached me then.

"Sorry Bella, but she's threatening me within her tiny head, saying that if I try to save you she'll take you to a spa for a week and not let me see you the entire time. I love you. Be safe." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I sighed.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered. I knew he'd hear it. I looked back at Alice with pleading eyes, but hers where glazed over. She was having a vision.

"What the FUCK!!" Alice yelled after she came out of it.

She gripped my wrist harder and dragged me to Emmetts and Rosalie's room. She barged in the room and their on the bed where two naked vampires. Edward and Rosalie where having sex. I screamed and the next thing I knew it was all black.

When I woke up I saw Edward leaning over me. Remembering what had happened I punched him in the jaw, which he obviously didn't feel, and started sobbing. "How could you Edward? How could you cheat on me with Rosalie?" I half screamed half sobbed. For once he was speechless.

"WHAT THE HELL DID BELLA JUST SAY??" Emmett boomed swinging open the front door and breaking something then running up stairs to where we were. Emmett took one look at Rosalie in her bra and panties and Edward in his boxers, then whispered "How could you Rose?"

Alice was sitting on a chair in the hallway with her hands covering her face. I looked at Emmett he was looking at me with a hurt and angered expression.

I stood up pushing Edward out of my way. How could he cheat on me when I was still in the house? How? Why?

I looked back at Emmett and asked "Can we please leave, Emmett?" Without saying a word he glared at Rose then Edward and scooped me up running down the stairs to his jeep. He sat me in the passenger seat and buckled me in within seconds. Then we were speeding down the driveway to the main road.

"I'm sorry" He said after a couple hours of my silent sobbing and Emmetts pained expressions.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not being there sooner to stop it.. I can't go back to her now, not after that," he explained.

I looked at him in the eye, he was serious. "It's not your fault. I can't go back to Edward either," He looked understanding. He smiled a small smile, and turned his attention back to the road. He turned the radio on to a soft station. Soon after I drifted to sleep.

I woke up in a disgustingly colored room. I looked to my left and saw another bed, and a small bedside table. It had a outdated phone and a equally outdated lamp. Damn, I was in a hotel room. I sat up and heard a shower running.. I looked to where the noise was coming from and slowly stood. Who was in there? I tip-toed to the door and placed my hand on the knob. I swung open the door and there stood Emmett in all his muscles and nakedness in the shower. He was huge!! Just as quickly as I opened the door I slammed it shut, mentally cussing myself for making such a noise. The shower turned off then and I cussed myself again.

"Bella is that you?" Emmett asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Uh….Erm…Y-yeah" I stammered. Fuck! I was screwed. My back was facing the door and I heard it open. I started blushing. "Sorry" I murmured.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have to get used to it though I walk around the house constantly in my boxers," He said. I turned on my heel.

"We're going back!!" I screeched.

"NO! No of course not Bella. We're going to buy a house around here." He exclaimed. I finally saw what he was wearing. Black silk boxers. God you could almost see his manhood through them, and his muscles where just begging you to look. I blushed harder. "Umm Bella why are you blushing, and looking at my package?" Damn. I cussed myself again.

"Oh….Umm. Sorry Emmett" I blushed again while turning around. Remembering what he said about buying a house around 'here' I asked. "Umm Emmett? Where exactly are we?"

"Secluded part of Michigan."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He was directly behind me now. I could almost feel him "You can turn around you know." So I did. He was inches from my face. The almost permanent blush on my face from earlier was returning and making my cheeks hot. Almost like he was reading my mind he put his hand on my face, Smiling brightly.

"Umm. I'll be fine. I don't see why I thought he loved me. Are you okay?" I asked. His smile dropped slightly, remembering.

"I'll be okay as long as I'm with you." Then like some magnetic pull we moved closer to each other. Our lips touched and there was a spark. We pulled back immediately both apparently felling it. "What was that?" He asked. Then when I couldn't think of an answer he said "I think that means we're meant for each other.." I didn't know from previous experience, but I defiantly hadn't felt that with Edward. I could tell by his expression that he was thinking the exact same thing about Rose. He looked at me again. " Can we try that again?" I merely nodded my head, and right when I did his lips where attacking mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. His lips were so soft against mine. We molded perfectly. His tongue slid out of his mouth to my bottom lip, asking permission. I opened my mouth granting him access. Our tongues danced and once his won he explored my mouth. I hadn't realized that I hit a bed and was slowly leaning backwards pulling him with me. Once I was on my back I pulled away to breath, causing his lips to move to my jaw, my neck and now my collarbone. I pulled him back to my mouth after I caught my breath and we continued making out. His hand started to slide up, pulling my shirt with it. "Room Service" someone yelled from the outside. Emmett pulled off of me with a disappointed expression.

"Sorry, I ordered you breakfast" With that he ran to the door and opened it. A man holding my food nearly dropped the tray when he saw Emmett in his boxers with a giant bulge being hidden behind the thin fabric, then saw me sitting on the bed out of breath…again. Emmett growled at him and grabbed the food slamming the door in his fear and shock filled face. He walked back over to me and I tried with all my might to keep my eyes on his face, slipping once or twice to admire what I did to him. He sighed sitting next me on the bed handing me the food. "So much for ruining a good moment" he explained.

I looked back at the bulge in his pants. "God Emmett." he followed my gaze and if vampires could blush he would be. He turned around to get a pillow and tried to cover up the obvious.

"Sorry Bella," he said.

"For what exactly?" Seriously confused. Edward definitely never kissed me like that. It was erotic. He shrugged. He looked like he was in pain. "Emmett, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," he gestured to his cock. I put my tray on the floor not really feeling hungry.

"Let me fix that" I said, while grabbing the pillow and chucking it across the room. He started to cover his cock with his hands but I grabbed them and shook my head. I moved to straddle him and nearly fell in the process, he caught me and steadied me on his lap. I started kissing him and dragged my tongue across his lower lip, asking for permission. He granted it willingly and started to lean backwards, bringing me along. His hands started to move up my sides taking my shirt with them. He pulled it over my head and flipped us over. He started trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone. He quickly removed my bra sliding the straps down my arms and chucking it across the room to where the pillow and my shirt were. He pulled back to admire me, a grin going from ear to ear.

"Your gorgeous, you know?" he asked. I blushed in return. He went back to kissing my chest and moved to my breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking. I moaned at how cold his tongue was going across my nipple, while rubbing my other breast with his palm. He switched breasts causing me to groan. My hands where on in his hair encouraging him. His mouth came back up to my lips kissing me gently then moving to my ear.

"God Bella, your perfect." he whispered "I can smell your arousal you know" he whispered even softer "Its hot." His hands where moving slowly down my back to my waist then they slipped between us unbuttoning my jeans. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked. He pulled back to gauge my reaction.

I smiled at him "Yes, Emmett, I'm sure" He kissed me softly while unzipping my jeans and sliding them down my legs taking him with them. He took them completely off and started to kiss my ankle up my leg to my inner thigh. My panties were soaked. He smiled against my skin, moving to kiss my core. He then moved up to kiss my naval, his hands resting on the hem of my panties. He started to pull them down and off me like before. Kissing his way back up.

I gasped as the cool air of his breath went against my core. His lips kissed my inner thigh once more and he moved his way to my center. He inhaled the scent and then licked my clit, causing me to release a load moan. He stuck two fingers in me while rubbing my clit with his thumb and started pumping. My walls started to clamp around him and he groaned. He pulled himself up to me and started to kiss me, still pumping.

"Ahh…erm…Emmeetttttt" I gasped while I released.

He brought his hand up to his face and put his fingers in mouth sucking all of my juices off of himself. I moaned again. And pushed him off of me and started to kiss him. My hand trailed from his neck to his pecks and down to his abs, then to the hem of his boxers. I slipped my hand under and just rested it above his cock. Teasing him.

"Bella, please don't tease me." he whimpered as I moved my hand to his cock. GOD he was HUGE!! I grasped it and started pumping. He moaned my name. I stopped suddenly and stood up. He sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Stand up" I ordered. He complied confusion filling his features. I kneeled down in front of him, and pulled his boxers down. I know I said this before but he was HUGE! I started pumping him with my hands and then added my mouth to the mix.

"Oh god Bella," He moaned. His hands moved to my hair helping me. I could barely fit all of him in my mouth without part of him going down my throat. I squeezed his balls after he grew in my mouth and he groaned. "Argh…Belllaaaaa" He nearly yelled when he released and I swallowed all of it. "God I need to be in you." He pulled me up and lightly threw me on the bed crawling on top of me with his tip at my entrance.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked hoping I would say yes.

"Yes, Emmett, I've never been more sure in my entire life."

"I-Its going to hurt at first." he explained.

"Emmett I know." With that I trusted down taking all of him in me. I gasped. He stayed completely still letting me adjust. I nodded and he pulled almost completely out and pushed back in. The pain quickly faded. I started meeting his trusts with my own, moaning with pleasure.

I felt my self tighten around him. "God Bella your sooo….tight." he groaned.

"Mmmm….Emmetttttttttttttttttt" I screamed releasing .

He trusted once more sending him over the edge with me. "Beeeellllllllaaaaaaaaaa" He almost yelled. After recovering from our bodies highs he rolled off of me to the side and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. "Wow," he breathed.

"It's much more than wow." I replied. It was. It really was.

"Agreed, that's the most amazing thing I've ever done." he said. "Thank you Bella, I know this might be weird but I think I'm falling fast for the human."

"And I think I'm falling just as fast for the rather large and handsome vampire." I replied.

We laid like that for hours. Every so often he would whisper something in my ear and kiss my hair or neck.

I think I might be in love with Emmett.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. R&R. Tell me what you think. If you think I should continue it or keep it as a one-shot. How I should continue it. Suggestions, opinions and ideas est. just leave it in a review. after all I don't know what you think unless you type it. THANKS!**

**Carly Buchanan**

**PS ADD ME ON MYSPACE. link on my profile.**


	2. Get clean without getting dirty

**A/N: Ok guys after 8 reviews, 243 hits, 1 C2, 5 fav story, 11 alert story, 1 fav. Author, and 1 author alert (haha I have problems don't I?), I have decided to continue 'I think, I know'. But it cant go far without your help. So please R&R and suggest where you think this story could go or should go. It would be much appreciated.**

I woke up to a noise outside.

"Emmett is that you?" I asked trying to find the lamp. The door opened and a shadow stepped in.

"Yea sorry Bella I had to go hunt and I tripped over something outside" He said. I found the light and flicked it on, there stood Emmett at the base of the bed with his eyes a gorgeous light honey color. I almost melted into the bed sheets. He was HOT!! I stood up and slipped the same pants I was wearing yesterday on and a shirt then laid back down. "Bella are you ok?" he studied my face for an answer and came over to the side of the bed and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Your just amazingly hot is all," I admitted truthfully. His frown disappeared and a grin spread across his features. "What? Well you are, more gorgeous than any other vampire or human I'VE ever seen." After I spoke the truth once again his smile grew ten-fold. God his smile was sexy.

"Well your defiantly the most gorgeous wanna-be vampire I've ever seen. Even over the thousands of other vampires and humans I've seen in my lifetime, and nothing can change that," I grinned hearing that. I didn't think it was true but I sure hoped he meant it. Then I heard the words I didn't think he'd say, "Bella, I love you." I was speechless.

"I-I love you too, Emmett." I stuttered after a few minutes of awkward silence. I didn't think his smile could grow anymore but it did. The he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and once he pulled away he smiled again. "Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm about 4 in the morning. Why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, yeah, when are we going to go look for a house?" I asked.

"Umm probably around nine, is that ok? I'm surprised your so tired you fell asleep at about four yesterday afternoon, and you didn't eat anything, I'll have you breakfast this morning and you HAVE to eat it, understood? I don't need you to pass out on me." He said.

"I understand," I replied "what should we do until breakfast is served?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm…" He tapped his finger on his chin, "How about this?" He jumped on me and started kissing me, I opened my mouth a little to let him know I wanted to deepen it and he complied. We kept making out, me breaking away ever-so-often to breath but he just kissed my neck until I caught my breath. After an hour of making out and another hour of laying and kissing once in a while I decided to finally get up and take a shower.

I pushed Emmett off of me and stood, smiling so he knew it wasn't something bad. He frowned and pouted, "I have to take a shower," I explained. I started walking to the bathroom and he grabbed my hips before I could get away from him, he was standing now and he pulled me back to him with his hips pressed against my back.

"Don't you need a little help?" He asked seductively. I turned around and pressed my stomach into his hardening erection, causing him to moan.

"Hmm well I would…" I said, then pausing for a dramatic effect, "but I have to get clean without getting too dirty, and I don't want to take another shower," He frowned, and looked really sad, "I'm sorry babe but how about tonight you can clean me all you want?" I suggested, he smiled brightly at that. Then pulled me closer to him so I could feel the pain I caused him. He leaned into me and kissed me passionately, then kissed his way to my ear.

"I'll be waiting," he said, then nibbled on my ear. "Go get clean now, before I take you right here." He turned me around and lightly pushed me toward the shower, he tapped my ass with his hand and I turned my head around to glare at him. Then I ran the rest of the way to the shower.

I stripped down, and I felt disgusting for wearing the same clothes from yesterday, then I yelled out the door, "Hey Emmett? Can we go clothes shopping before we go house hunting?"

"Sure, hun" he yelled back.

"Thanks babe" I replied.

After I took my shower and brushed my teeth, I came out in a towel. Emmett's eyes were wide and roamed up and down my body. He grinned and stood up off of the bed. He ran vampire speed, to a stop in front of me. His eyes roamed my body once again and he stopped and ogled at my breasts, "My face is up here, Babe." I lifted his chin to my eyes. "Do you have a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I can borrow?" I asked.

"What if I don't want you to wear clothes?" he retorted.

I sighed. "Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he sighed and went to a drawer. He handed me a pair of shorts and a white tee. "Thanks!" I kissed his cheek and skipped back into the bathroom slipping the clothes on. I came back out and I didn't see Emmett anywhere. I closed the bathroom door and took a step out into the bedroom. I saw a flash one second and I was against the door in the next, being kissed by a vampire with one hand on the small of my back and the other on the door above my head. Emmett pulled back and smiled at me.

"You know you look extremely sexy when your in my clothes, right?" he asked.

I blushed, "Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied. I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed his nose.

"Thank you," I said, "now where's breakfast?"

He sighed "I hear someone walking outside right now. They probably have it."

Just after he said that a knock came to the door followed by "Room Service!" I ducked under Emmett's arm and went to answer the door. The room service dude smiled at me and handed me my food.

I turned back around to Emmett, "Hey babe do you have tip money?" He smiled and walked over to me giving me a five dollar bill. I handed it to the man and closed the door with a "Thank you."

I went to sit at the little table off to the side of the room, Emmett followed behind and placed me on his lap. While I ate he kissed my hair, licked, kissed, or nibbled on my neck, and whispered things in my ear, earning a giggle almost every time.

"Eemmmmeeeetttttttt, I need to concentrate if were going to go shopping before nine," I said after he lightly bit my neck. His laugh shook through me, causing me to join in.

After another ten minutes of eating I was finally finished. Emmett lifted me off of his lap and picked up my plate placing it outside the door. He came back to me and lifted me up bridal style, "Time to go shop, beautiful." I giggled he sounded almost as excited as I was when Alice dragged me places.

I kissed his neck and thanked him. Finally we got to his jeep and he buckled me in. We found a local mall after him driving like a maniac around the town. It was small and it was a little early in the morning so not many people would be here.

After buying a lot of pants, shorts, skirts and shirts, all of which Emmett wouldn't let me pay for, we came to the last stop, Victoria's Secret. A huge smiled spread across Emmetts face while mine was contorted to a frown. I picked out a few bra and panty sets, and Emmett picked out some for me too, then we went and paid for them, him still not allowing me to pay. He actually had good taste and none of it was to rash.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Your going to model each and _every_one of these for me, understand?" I blushed, giggled and nodded my head. Finally we left the mall, and headed to the real estate office where we would meet the Realtor.

She was young and when she greeted us she kept eyeing Emmett, he kept his eyes on me and completely ignored her. I smiled at him and put my arms around his torso, hugging him close. Finally we headed off to look at houses.

**A/N: Sorry for the rather short chapter but its 1:52 AM and my parents said if they found out I stayed up all night again, I would be grounded. My grandma is in the hospital with a hernia in her intestine. She's been in the hospital since the day after my birthday last week (Jul. 8****th****) and they JUST found out today what's wrong with her after a specialist came in and checked her out (he's from another state and he was ashamed that no one did anything to find out what was wrong with her and let her suffer through all that pain, shows how RETARDED my hospital is), he predicted she had three days to live and an option of surgery. We chose surgery but it's still a 50/50 chance she'll live. So I apologize if I don't get another chapter out soon. I still need IDEAS!! **

**Dang, I just realized that since last September '07 I've lost the most friends, family members, and acquaintances than I have in my whole life added up. They all seem to go at one time, I've lost at least 4 family members (natural cause, murder), 6 friends (suicide, murder, overdose), and 5 acquaintances (murder did you here about that Trooper that was murdered a couple of weeks ago? That was my friends brother, drowning, overdose my sister is at a friends house for the whole week because two days ago her friend OD'd, natural causes, suicide). Damn that really sucks. Read and Review. Please.**

**Thanks for listening to my babbling about subjects that have nothing to do with the story.**

**Carly Buchanan**

**PS MYSPACE PEOPLE!! Add me. link on profile. **


	3. AN SORRY! PLEASE READ

**A/N:OK sorry guys, I know I told some of you that a new chapter would be out tonight but I haven't gotten to it. My g-ma got out of surgery yesterday and the doc said only time would tell if she would live or not. She's in ICU and I can't see her at all. **

**As the saying goes when it rains it pours: My Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin from Florida are coming up Saturday so I won't be able to update then. THEN to make it worse I will be gone for almost two weeks starting Sunday morning. Its Thursday right now so I'll be back in EXACTLY two weeks from now, I just won't leave til Sunday. OK enough with the babbling. I don't like leaving you guys without a chapter so I will HOPEFULLY get one to you tomorrow. Who knows though I might stay up all night writing a chapter and get it to you by 4 am. **

**Sorry guys,**

**Carly**


	4. Important AN

Authors note:

#1I'm really really sorry guys but I will not be updating until my computer is fixed. It could be a couple of weeks, I'm really sorry.

#2My G-ma has passed, she died this past Saturday (Aug. 16) and the funeral was yesterday (Aug. 19). She will be greatly missed. My dad took it pretty hard but hes doing better(it was his mom).

#3Now more bad news. My OTHER g-ma (moms mom) had a severe stroke last week, so it seems that when it rains it honestly pours. The doctor said she is going to have another stroke any day now and pass. The problem is she is in Florida so thats like what 9-13 hours away from my house in Western NC depending on traffic? So my mom and older sister are going down tomorrow (Aug. 21) so spend the weekend there and then they will come back up Sunday, the day before Lana (older sister) and I start school (Aug. 25).

So ass I said I'm really sorry guys and I hope to get my computer up and running soon so I can continue my story. I really appreciate all of the reviews wishing for the best for my g-ma, and my lost friends.

Thanks,

Carly.


	5. I want to go to the movies

**A/N: This contains a chapter!! Ok so its official I've lost both of my grandmas in a matter of exactly three weeks, 21 days whatever you want to say. Unfortunately they both went the same way, gasping for breath. It sucks because my mom just came back today (Sept. 7th), from Florida where her mom was, and I feel terrible because I can't do anything that can change what happened, people say 'what if' and 'if I did this' that something would've stopped them from dieing, but the sad terrible part of that is that you can't change it, no matter what you do you can't change it. I just wish my mom would stop crying, but I can't seem to try to even say anything, of course she will go into depression as with the rest of my family, but we have to move on, as much as we want to go back in time, we can't because oddly there will be a bright side to this eventually. The only thing right now that we can say is that they both lived their lives to the fullest and aren't suffering anymore. My whole family will be missing them but we'll get better everyday. Through the hardships and fights and after everything we still love each other more then life itself. As much as I hope you guys don't have to, most of you will experience losing your family and friends. But just remember to keep you're love for yourself, your family and your friends and thats as much as you can really ask for.**

**Moving on to lighter matters I haven't written a chapter in a hella long time like since July so I think you guys deserve a chapter. This is not going to be much of a chapter though so be aware. And as a little side note I wrote this authors note Sept. 7th as stated above but I didn't get around to writing a chapter until today (Sept. 14th) The pics for this chapter (house) are on my profile and this is two days after they go house shopping k? so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

The house we purchased was amazing, and as we were touring it the other day I realized something, me and Emmett were skyrocketing but I really couldn't find a reason to care. I mean sure Edward and I took things really really slow but I honestly didn't care about how Emmett's and my relationship was moving, the only thing that mattered was that I was falling for Emmett and fast as hell.

Anyways as I was saying before the house was amazing, it was a three story, four bedrooms, six bathrooms, house. Almost the entire front of it was glass, and extremely modern. Oh and did I mention its was huge? 6,100 square feet huge! Of course it wasn't the most eco friendly house, with Emmett's diet we didn't have to waste much, except the things that I needed, so in a way we kinda were giving back to the environment.

Since we didn't have much stuff we went shopping for more clothes (and lingerie for Emmett's choice in what I wear, which he doesn't have bad taste) and then went to the store to pick up some food for the human. I had enough clothes to last me for a while, but I would have to eventually go back to the mall to get some new clothes, and of course I had to go back to the store for food and the closest store was about 30 or 45 min. away with Emmett driving.

Right now I was sitting on Emmett's lap eating the spaghetti I just cooked while he was playing with my hair. When I was done I was suddenly all alone on the chair with no plate in front of me. "Emmett-" I started to ask but was cut off when he sat back down with me in his lap.

"Sorry, I had to put the dishes in the sink," he whispered in my ear. I moaned as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Emmmeetttt, not now...ahh...but lat...hmmm," I moaned as his hand moved to my black lace underwear underneath my short skirt, something I never wore around Edward.

"Do you know what I want to do right now Bella?" he asked as he positioned himself so I could feel his excitement pressing into my butt.

"Hmmm??" I asked.

"I want to go to the movies," he replied getting up and setting me on my feet.

"What?? You just completely led me on!" I almost shouted. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and set his head on my shoulder.

"Kidding dear. No worries I'd rather stay here with you," he whispered "you know you wore something earlier at the Mall that almost made me take you right there in the store, I think you remember which one too, so why don't you go show me it, hmm?" he pushed me towards our bedroom and gave me a tap on the ass. I turned around and glared as I walked into our room.

**A/N: OK sorry about the cliff and shortness, but I will update next time I get a chance and BTW I still don't have my computer fixed sooo I dunno when I will be able to update. Also if you read my Authors notes please put 'Pit bulls Rule' in your review. Adding to that DO NOT HESITATE TO REVIEW WITH SOMETHING RUDE OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME, THEY ARE JUST WORDS. Thanks**

**Carly**

**PS Add me on myspace, link on profile.**


	6. CONTESTY THINGYish

**OK so I know nobody loves Authors notes but this is probably the second most important one I posted. **

**Here's the thing, I'm not going to write the story anymore, BUT before you guys bitch about it (not to sound rude) I am asking for people to sign up for continuing this story from here. So its kinda like a contest., throughout the rest of the story. Ok so what you need to do is send me the next chapter, which is a LEMON, if I like your chapter I'll post it and let you know, but the problem is the only thing I can give you guys is credit. Send it to my email: OR   
**

**AND the thing is I have to approve everything so I'm kind of Betaing it. **

**THE DEADLINE IS SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 2, 2008.**

**Ummmmm that's pretty much it. If you have any questions and I'm sure you do, email me or PM me. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks Guys. **

**Carly**


	7. Can I ravage your body?

**Thank you **LadyDoomOfNight **for submitting the following chapter for the story. The bad thing is that you were the only one to submit a chapter. But I love it anyways. **

**Bella POV**

As soon as I walked into the room and closed the door I giggled. I rushed to our wardrobe and pulled out the outfit he had talked about. I picked it out and walked into the bathroom.

"Emmett, don't come up till I tell you, okay?" I called down to him. On hearing his laughter and a resounding boom of "All right" I closed the door with my foot and laid the outfit on the toilet seat. I quickly pulled out a cosmetics bag and put it on the counter next to a mirror. I giggled again, and turned the shower on, quickly adjusting it to an okay temperature. I stepped into it and felt the water begin to wash away all tension, even the little that had been there in the first place. Quickly, I washed my hair and reached for a towel. I wrapped it around myself and shut the shower off. I sat down in front of the counter and looked at the mirror. I wiped it clean and viewed myself. My hair was straight and hung down to my shoulders. A flush of red was visible across my cheeks and my eyes seem to sparkle like there were crystals in them.

I fiddled in the cosmetics bag and searched for stuff that would match my outfit. I picked out from it VERY glittery red eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara and red lipstick with red glitter. It was at times like this I wished for Alice to be here. I applied the cosmetics carefully, and began to consider what to do with my hair. I finished with the make up and began to look around for the curlers. I curled my hair and pinned it up, with a few strands hanging down. I looked at my reflection and smiled. The final effect looked amazing. I was amazed I could do this without Alice by my side. I looked like a totally different person. I wasn't Bella any more, I was someone else. I smiled and pulled my towel off with one hand whilst pulling my outfit towards me with the other. I held it up and smiled. It was a very tight blood red corset that tied up at the back, and trimmed with black lace. It was paired with sheer black stockings that attached to my knickers. With them I had decided to wear black high, stiletto heels. I pulled this on and viewed myself in the mirror again. I looked like vixen.

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett."I heard my name being called from our room. I quickly paused Devil May Cry 4 and put the controller down. I ran up the stairs and braced myself for what may come. Bella in plain clothes was beautiful. But the sight that lay before me when I walked into that room. Lord, have mercy. I almost pounced on her. I walked in and my not needed breathe stuck in my throat. There on the bed, was my Bella. Her beautiful head was tipped back and she was resting on her elbows. Her chest was pushed up by a tight red corset and her slender legs were crossed elegantly. She moved her head to look at me and I slowly walked towards her.

**Bella POV**

I walked into the bedroom slowly and turned the lights down really low. I looked towards the clock and found all of that had taken me about half an hour. I half wondered what Emmett had been doing but I let it go. I slid onto the bed and laid back, resting on my elbows. I crossed my legs and titled my head back.

"Emmett."I called seductively, knowing he could hear me even if I called him quietly. I smiled and waited. In a few seconds I heard him entering the room. I heard his breathe catch and I tipped my head forward to look at him. Slowly he began to advance on me and I looked into his eyes. Raw desire burned there and I felt myself began to get wet. Emmett moved closer towards me and I could tell he was teasing me and boy was it working.

"Emmett get over here now!" I growled and he complied immediately. Before my eyes could track, he was on top of my with just his underwear on,

"Bella, if you knew how...god damn hot you looked right now. Please, just please I...can I ravage your body? Can I make you moan my name?" Emmett moaned at me, at the same time as running his nose along my neck, making my close my eyes from pleasure.

"Emmett?" I whispered, running my hand over his abs and up his chest to end fisting my hand in his hair.

"Yes, my sweet, gorgeous, shaggable, hot Bella?" Emmett replied kissing me deeply. I felt his lips collide against mine. His cold touch against my over heated lips, made the ultimate mix of hot and cold. I pulled away and his mouth didn't let me go. He began to kiss and gently nip my neck. I moaned and pulled his head back to look at me.

"Fuck me." I said simply and Emmett smiled devilishly.

"With pleasure." He replied. He began to kiss me again. His tongue running against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it and we began to play tongue wars. I surrendered easily, and let him explore my mouth. Without realising I realised we were both naked and I could feel his manliness pressing against my core. I moaned as he began to travel down my neck again. His touch sending sparks running through my entire body. He took one of my nipples into his mouth. I arched my back and I felt his fingers began to travel further. Suddenly I felt one of his cold fingers enter into me and I moaned his name loudly.

"Emmett," I moaned as he pulled it out of me, "I need you in me now! Please." I begged him and I felt him chuckle into my collar bone. Without warning I felt him push his cock into me and I screamed in ecstasy. He began to pick up the pace with it, as I felt my centre tightening around his big, hard cock. I came hard and fast screaming his name out in pleasure.

"Belllllllaaaaaa." He responded, as I felt his release inside me. He collapsed at my side and pulled me tight. We began to get our breathes back as we held each other close. Even as night began to fall we didn't let go. For the first time in a long time, I felt complete...whole again and I realised something. Even if Edward came back...I would never go back to him. Never.

"Bella?" Emmett said, quietly to me as he stroked my hair.

"Mmmm?" I replied, I was almost asleep by now.

"I love you." Emmett said, hugging me tighter but not crushing me.

"S'love you too" I replied, falling into a peaceful slumber. That night, the last thing I felt was Emmett laughing quietly into my hair.

**Remember guys I need more entrys. Now for the next chapter WRITE SOMETHING!!!!!! Send it to cbuchananmdcs6 (at) gmail (dot) com or**** cbuchananmdcs6 (at) yahoo (dot) com. Thanks guys. And remember hit up **LadyDoomOfNight **and tell her how amazing this chapter was. Also Review.**


End file.
